Don't forget me
by Ring.Black
Summary: Son un dúo particular que viven el día a día porque no tienen otra opción. Serie de drabbles. HOROXREN, No entrar sin pañuelos a mano. AU.
1. Otoño

**Shaman king no es mío. **

* * *

**Dont forget me: ****Otoño.**

* * *

**I.**

* * *

A él realmente no le llamaba la atención.

Era un lugar sin clase en el algún lugar del mundo con un mesero peinado de manera extraña y que tenía los movimientos más torpes que había visto en toda su vida: ya había roto alrededor de cinco tazas y siete vasos en tan solo media hora, que era lo que llevaba de tiempo él en esa cafetería.

Ren ya le hubiera gritado de haber sido el dueño. Ren ya le hubiera borrado esa estúpida sonrisa con la que atendía a todo aquel que tomara asiento en aquella desolada cafetería; a todo aquél que no fuera él. Ren ya le hubiera arrebatado toda aquella inocencia de sus ojos carbonizados, mostrándole cuán dura era la vida.

─Perdón por la tardanza, aquí está su café.

Sonrisa brillante. Ojos bailando. Pelo azul sostenido, pero libre. Voz molesta y vibrante. Movimientos torpes y fascinantes. Un guiño tímido. Un brownie que él no había pedido.

─Gracias.

No, a él, realmente, no le llamaba la atención.

Pero, sin embargo, anotó su nombre y su número en una servilleta antes de ir a su consulta médica.

* * *

**II.**

* * *

─Lo lamento, señor Tao.

"¿Lo lamenta? ¿Usted lo lamenta? ¡Métase todos sus lamentos por el culo!".

─Podemos garantizarle uno o dos años de vida, señor Tao.

"¿Uno? ¿Dos? ¿Por qué no mejor me mata ahora?".

─Tenemos pastillas para el dolor y, en casos extremos, última etapa, morfina, señor Tao.

"Já, ¿última etapa? ¿Dolor? Já. Yo no le tengo miedo al dolor, doctor, es más, ¿por qué no me mata ahora?".

─El cáncer ha avanzado mucho en la ciencia, pero es una pena que usted no haya hecho estos estudios antes, señor Tao.

"Una pena. Dolor. Uno o dos años. ¿Por qué no me mata ahora?".

─¿Tiene alguna pregunta, señor Tao?

"¿Por qué no me mata ahora?"

─No.

* * *

**III.**

* * *

El mesero no llamó.

No es que a él le importara.

No es que quisiera a alguien en su vida ahora.

Iba a morir, de todas maneras, ¿cuál sería la diferencia si lo llamaba o no?

No tenía tiempo para historias de amor.

Nadie había hablado de amor tampoco. ¡Por Dios, solo lo había visto una vez!

No volvería a esa estúpida cafetería.

Volvió a observar el teléfono: no había ninguna llamada.

* * *

**IV.**

* * *

Regla número uno: nunca traer a Hao a desayunar. Nunca.

─Ten la decencia de al menos comer con la boca cerrada ─gruñó Ren, revolviendo el café con la cuchara por decimoctava vez.

─Que humores tenemos, Rency. Así nunca te casarás. Auch, ¡eso dolió! ─Se quejó el castaño de pelo largo, sobándose la cabeza.

Ren suspiró, pero no mencionó que, probablemente, no se casaría nunca. Tampoco mencionó que se iba a morir, de todas formas.

Regla número dos: jamás invitar a Yoh a ver una película.

─¡¿Viste eso?! ¡¿Viste esa patada!? ¡Wow, me gustaría ser Bruce Long! ─lloriqueó su amigo, metiéndose un puñado de palomitas en la boca─. ¿Crees que podamos retomar las clases de Karate nuevamente? ─preguntó entusiasmado.

Ren suspiró, absteniéndose de recordarle todas las veces que Anna le ordenó que practicase artes marciales con él y el muy hippie vagabundo no le hacía caso. También se abstuvo de comentarle que iba a morir y que probablemente no, no podrían.

─Por supuesto, Yoh. Ahora cállate y come.

Regla número tres: no volver a ir de compras con su hermana Jun.

Treinta bolsas en una mano y veinte en la otra. Ren frunció el ceño, sintiendo como sus brazos comenzaban a entumecerse ante tanto peso. Observó cómo su hermana entraba a otra tienda del inmenso shopping, completamente entusiasmada y dejándolo a él atrás.

Ren suspiró. Iba a morir y él quedaría atrás, de todas formas.

Podría saltearse las reglas por un par de años.

* * *

**V.**

* * *

Pese a cualquier pensamiento inapropiado que pudiera tener, él no estaba ahí para recriminarle nada y/o verlo. Ni siquiera estaba sintiéndose humillado o avergonzado. Él no tenía razones para sentirse así. Mucho menos por un estúpido mesero. Aparte, estaba ahí de pura casualidad y porque era la cafetería más cercana que tenía desde su lugar de trabajo.

─Buenos días, ¿qué desea ordenar?

Por supuesto, no se sentía desdichado de que el mesero actuara como si nada. Se sentía burlado y enojado: el estúpido cabeza hueca de color azul le estaba sonriendo y mirándolo como si Ren fuera nadie.

Y no es que Ren lo mirara como si fuera todo, pero era humillante saberse rechazado por alguien que podía sonreír con tanto descaro e ingenuidad al mismo tiempo, sin importarle que él, quizá, estuviese todavía interesado.

─Un cortado.

Y, obviamente, él no volvió a dejar su número en la servilleta antes de irse.

Excepto que sí lo hizo.

* * *

**VI.**

* * *

Había noches peores que otras. Pero, esa noche, definitivamente, era la peor. No solo porque estaba en el medio de una fiesta con gente sudada y vómito hasta en las paredes, sino porque la música era tan fuerte que hacía que su dolor de cabeza se volviera una bomba de tiempo que recién acaba de estallar.

Y él no estaba manejando bien eso.

─¿Ren, estás bien? ─preguntó Manta, con sus grandes ojos de huevo mirándolo preocupado y alarmado.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en el hospital, que había colapsado, y que su familia y amigos estaban llorando en el pasillo frente a su habitación.

Ren no quiso pensar en la ironía, ni que la escena se parecía mucho a un futuro cercano donde él ya no estaba.

* * *

**VII. **

* * *

Se observó en el espejo por séptima vez.

Resopló y chasqueó la lengua como por décima vez.

Comió y luego devolvió todo como por tercera vez.

Chequeó su celular por decimocuarta vez.

No había llamadas como la última vez.

* * *

**VIII.**

* * *

─Buenos días, ¿qué va a ordenar?

"Tu cabeza en un plato, hijo de perra".

─Un cortado.

"Y tu cuerpo desmembrado".

─Perfecto. ¿Desea algo más?

"¿Qué tal tu maldita sonrisa de mierda hecha trisas y destrozada sobre un plato? Así tendrás una razón para sonreírme con ese descaro luego de rechazarme dos veces"

─Un brownie de chocolate.

"¡Dos jodidas veces! ¿Cuál mierda es tu problema? ¿Es un maldito juego o te gusta presumir y actuar como si nada?"

─Enseguida se lo traigo.

"¿Sabes qué? No me importa. No, no lo hace. No me importa que me mires como si solo fuera un signo pesos caminando y como la mano que te deja propina"

─Aquí está su orden. Que la disfrute.

El siguiente comentario venenoso de Ren quedó estancado y perdido en el blanco maligno de su mente.

'**Llámame, xx. 555-8767. Horokeu, ;)'. **

Ren guardó esa servilleta en el fondo de su billetera. Y no, él no estaba sonriendo.

* * *

**IX.**

* * *

Tomó su celular.

Tecleó el marcado rápido número uno.

Se volvió a reír del nombre.

Repasó las líneas que le diría.

Esperó.

Observó su mesita de luz, donde reposaban las pastillas en un frasco de vidrio transparente.

No llamó.

* * *

**X.**

* * *

La primera vez, no le pareció raro. Es decir, un poco, sí, pero no del todo. Ren no lo había llamado todavía, pero creyó que era hora de saludarlo y dejar de pretender que no existía.

─¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ─preguntó Horokeu esa vez, extrañado y haciendo una graciosa mueca de pez con su boca.

─Soy adivino ─Se burló Ren, creyendo que el chico de pelo azul bromeaba.

Horokeu se rió un poco, tomó su orden y se la llevó cuando estuvo lista. No hubo intercambios entre ellos, pero Ren supuso que Horokeu debía ser tímido.

La segunda vez, creyó que estaba volviéndose loco. Había pasado una semana desde que Horokeu le dio su número, pero Ren todavía no lo había llamado.

─Hey, Horokeu.

El chico lo miró confundido y hasta un poco alarmado. No hubo bromas. Ren se limitó a pedir su orden y Horokeu no le dirigió la palabra más que para decir "¿qué va a ordenar?" y "aquí está su orden".

Ren creyó que tal vez había imaginado que el mesero le había dejado su número. Cuando revisó el fondo de su billetera, Ren supuso que Horokeu era el loco.

La tercera vez, deseó no haber abierto la boca.

─¿Cuál jodidos es tu problema? ¿Estás jugando conmigo? ─preguntó Ren, ya harto de la evasión de Horokeu y su actitud de mierda de "un día actúo como si todo y al otro como si nada".

─¿Qué? ¿Cuál es tú problema, picudo? Ni siquiera te conozco ─respondió Horokeu.

─¿De qué estás hablando? ¡He venido aquí toda la semana! ¡Hasta me diste tu número! ─cuestionó él, con sus ojos dorados consternados de incredulidad.

Todo se congeló en un segundo. La mirada negra de Horokeu. La sonrisa blanca de Horokeu. Lo movimientos poco gráciles y maravillosos de Horokeu.

Ren tuvo que refutar todas sus teorías cuando la banda que sostenía los pelos azules cayó al piso, revelando una enorme cicatriz que atravesaba completamente la frente blanquecina de Horokeu.

Ren deseó equivocarse.

Ren deseó no suponer nada.

Ren deseó que Horokeu no tuviera amnesia.

Horokeu tenía amnesia y Ren, de todas formas, no quería una historia de amor.

Ren, de todas formas, iba a morir.

* * *

**XI.**

* * *

Tiró la servilleta al tacho de basura.

Prendió un cigarrillo y se posó junto a la ventana.

Esperó.

Chasqueó la lengua mientras observaba el frasco de pastillas.

Sacó la servilleta del tacho de basura y lo guardó de vuelta en su billetera.

Al otro día, Horokeu le dedicó los buenos días y tomó su orden, actuando como si nada.

* * *

**XII.**

* * *

─Quimioterapia. Lo podemos intentar para controlar su cáncer o mejorar sus síntomas, pero no garantizo diferentes resultados, señor Tao.

"¿Entonces para qué se la ofrecía? Puf, médicos idiotas".

─¿Me quedaré sin pelo?

─Bueno… serán dosis bastante fuertes, así que… de todas maneras, la calvicie debería ser lo menos importante, señor Tao.

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso había algo más importante? Aparte del hecho de que se estaba muriendo, claro".

Ren bufó.

─¿Cuándo empezaremos?

─¿Mañana tiene el día libre, señor Tao?

Unos ojos apartados, una sonrisa colgando, y una memoria vacía, dueños de un cuerpo torpe y de una cafetería lejana, cruzaron por su mente.

─Sí, mañana tengo el día libre.

* * *

**XIII.**

* * *

Ok, quimioterapia era una mierda. No, de hecho, su vida era una mierda. La vida que se le escapaba en cada vómito, en cada fiebre, en cada delirio, era una verdadera perra de mierda.

Cinco minutos después, corrió hacia el baño nuevamente al oler el café recién hecho que provenía de la cocina de su apartamento.

Antes de caer dormido, pensó en lo genial que sería, por un momento, olvidarse de esa vida de mierda.

* * *

**XIV.**

* * *

Pensó en dar media vuelta. Dios, se veía horrible: flaco, ojeroso, pálido hasta sus venas, labios sin color y con el pelo revuelto. Sí, todavía tenía cabello; todo su cabello, es decir. Debería estar contento de que todavía tenía pelo.

Sonrió irónicamente. Contento, sí, claro, como no.

─Buenos días, ¿qué desea ordenar?

En serio, ¿acaso ese lugar no tenía otro mesero que pudiera atenderlo? Bueno, en realidad, la pregunta debería ser: ¿acaso él no tenía una cafetería más cerca a la cual ir? Prefería ignorar el cuestionamiento que seguiría.

Ren levantó la cabeza, fingiendo que había estado ojeando el menú que ya se sabía de memoria. Algo pesado se instaló en su pecho: los ojos de Horokeu no poseían chispas de reconocimiento y, auch, eso podía doler ahora que él sabía la verdad.

Ren conocía mucho del dolor últimamente.

─De hecho, sí. Me gustaría ordenar dos cafés; un cortado y, ¿cómo te gusta a ti?

Ren tenía clase para coquetear; en serio, la tenía, pero las dos y únicas sesiones de quimio que había recibido hasta el momento, y las pocas horas de sueño, estaban matando un poco la sinapsis de sus neuronas. Así que, en teoría, no era su culpa que estuviera siendo un maldito patético.

─Emmm, acompañado, siendo honestos. Tomar un café solo es muy aburrido y, sincerándonos, creo que tú lo estás ─Horokeu guiñó un ojo.

El corazón de Ren no está a punto de salirle del pecho, por supuesto que no.

Esa noche, el frasco de pastillas es encerrado en el botiquín junto a su celular.

* * *

**XVI.**

* * *

Él no quiere a escuchar a su hermana. No realmente.

─Es lo mejor, Ren. Piénsalo antes de negarte. El tratamiento en China es más costoso, sí, pero, ¿qué más da? Nos sobra el dinero y, si no lo usamos para situaciones como esta, que es una emergencia, ¿entonces de qué nos sirve?

Él frunce los labios, tratando de que palabras hirientes o sarcásticas no salgan de ellos, pues no serían bien recibidas en ese momento y no tiene fuerzas para soportar otro llanto histérico o una discusión innecesaria. De verdad, él ya no las tiene.

Pero aun así puede captar el mensaje suplicante tras las palabras de Jun: "por favor, no seas testarudo ahora"; "por favor, no te dejes morir"; "por favor, no me dejes".

No es que sea un genio en ello. Las lágrimas de su hermana ayudan bastante a descifrar el mensaje.

Sin embargo, no es por egoísmo, pero él se niega. Jun se rompe, exigiendo motivos. Ren solo piensa en uno.

Allí no hay cafeterías con meseros amnésicos.

* * *

**XVII.**

* * *

Ren sabe que a Horokeu le gusta en una mañana de otoño, un mes después de su diagnóstico y de la primera vez que pisó esa cafetería.

Al principio, coherentemente, cree que es estúpido: el puercoespín no puede recordarlo ya que su memoria es un auténtico colador. Pero, entonces, nota que, en todos sus encuentros, Horokeu siempre le regala una sonrisa más ancha que las demás; un guiño en todas sus formas: descarado, tímido, atrevido, dulce, inesperado; y unos minutos más en dejar un simple café sobre la mesa. Por supuesto no puede tomar en cuenta la vez que le dejó su número de teléfono, pero le gusta, secretamente, recordarlo.

Já, recordar. Justo lo que le gustaría que Horokeu hiciera.

─Una vez mi mamá me dijo que lo muchachos lindos no deberían verse tristes porque entonces mucha gente los podía considerar una flor marchita y sentir envidia o rencor por ellos.

El comentario es tan estúpido como los movimientos de Horokeu.

─¿Estás tratando de decirme que soy lindo? ─pregunta Ren, intentando desdibujar la tonta sonrisa que amenaza con partirle el rostro a la mitad.

En ese momento, Ren no puede recordar nada más adecuado que el sonrojo de Horokeu mezclado con las hojas del otoño. Y, por un minuto entero, le da igual que no lo recuerde.

Ren se sume en la miseria de nuevo cuando el pelo de escoba se aleja y toda su fantasía cae en la realidad: Ren no obtendrá más que un simple gustar de parte de Horokeu.

Y eso duele hondo porque él entiende de dolor.

* * *

**XVIII.**

* * *

Es una noche, dos semanas antes del invierno, que Ren tira el frasco de pastillas por la ventana.

De todas formas, ellas no le hacen olvidarse el dolor.

De todas formas, ellas tampoco lo hacen olvidarse de Horokeu.

De todas formas, ellas no lo hacen olvidar que va a morir.

No. Lo que hacen es recordárselo.

Ren también tira su celular por la ventana esa noche.

* * *

**Well, dicidí subir las estaciones todas juntas porque 56 drabbles me parecen muchos al fin y al cabo nadie comenta y lee, ergo, puedo hacer lo que quiera, jajaja, xD. **

**Besotes para todo aquél que siga transitando esto. **


	2. Invierno

**Shaman king no es mío. **

* * *

**Dont forget me: Invierno. **

* * *

**Cumpleaños de Ren. **

* * *

Cuenta veintitrés velas en su pastel de cumpleaños. Cuenta que han pasado tres meses desde que tiene cáncer. Cuenta que quizá no llegue a su próximo cumpleaños, a pesar de que su doctor dijo que sobreviviría uno o dos años.

Ren pide uno o dos deseos. No le importa cuántos. Todo lo que importa es que se cumpla.

Él pide que Horokeu lo recuerde.

Cuando le preguntan, él dice que no les incumbe y procura no ponerse rojo.

* * *

**XIX. **

* * *

Es su cuarta sesión de quimioterapia. No ha pisado el café en tres semanas desde que empezó el invierno.

Los dolores de cabeza no cesan nunca. Piensa con diversión que la guerra de las galaxias está ocurriendo justo en su cabeza, explotando a su paso cada una de sus células cerebrales, matándolo no lo suficientemente rápido; después de todo, ya han pasado cuatro meses y él respira.

─Deja de mirarme así, imbécil ─gruñe desde su camilla, mirando la horrible bolsa amarilla y la aguja clavada en su brazo; ambas fingiendo que mejorarán algo más que su agonía.

─¿Cómo puedes saber si te estoy mirando cuando no me estás dirigiendo la mirada? ─cuestiona Hao, pretendiendo que su voz sea normal y no entrecortada, como lo ha sido en los últimos meses.

Ren no creía que Hao tuviera un corazón hasta ese momento.

─Puedo sentirlo. Y sé que me estás mirando cómo me miran todos. Como si ya me hubiera quedado calvo.

Hao ríe como idiota y Ren se traga sus quejidos -o sus gritos-, porque es diferente e igual al mismo tiempo: son ellos, pero uno está muriendo y eso cambia un poco las cosas. Al parecer, ese es suficiente motivo para apagar todas las risas que compartían.

─Bueno, todavía tienes tres pelos, si eso te hace sentir mejor y, oh, creo que uno sigue teniendo la misma forma de cuerno.

─Vete a la mierda.

Hao ríe de nuevo y Ren cree que la quimio puede no ser una mierda a veces.

* * *

**XX.**

* * *

Cinco semanas habían pasado desde que no iba a la cafetería. El invierno es crudo y Ren reciente salir de su casa más que nunca; no hay abrigo que lo cubra bien, o ninguno es suficiente, todavía no quiere decidirlo.

El tema es que no podía seguir martirizándose en su cama; necesitaba salir o terminaría arrojando por la ventana –nuevamente- las estúpidas pastillas o su inservible celular.

Elige ir a la cafetería, a pesar de que sabe que nadie lo recuerda allí. A la mierda, después de todo, él sabe lo que es el dolor; lo experimenta a cada minuto que pasa. Él cree que puede soportar esa clase de dolor. Cualquier clase de dolor, de hecho.

─Buenos días, ¿qué desea ordenar?

Es otro chico. Otro mesero. No tiene ojos negros alegres, ni sonrisas capaces de pintar colores. No tiene el cabello azul sostenido por una cinta que tapa una cicatriz. No tiene movimientos graciosos y contagiosos.

Ren lucha contra la agonía subiéndole por la garganta mientras toma su cortado.

* * *

**XXI.**

* * *

Está sudado y sin pelo. Tiene fiebre y sus músculos están demasiado entumecidos como para moverse. Sus labios se están moviendo de forma delirante, pero él no puede entender lo que dice.

El frasco de pastillas está tan lejos, observando como él se toma la cabeza entre las manos y sigue gritando.

Es en un momento de lucidez fugaz y calma, que Ren cree que está muerto.

* * *

**XXII.**

* * *

Nunca había notado lo cálido que era el baño de su apartamento, hasta que tuvo que pasarse un día entero con el inodoro cerca de él, por culpa de su sexta sección de quimio.

Trapos mojados por aquí y por allá. Anna, Yoh, Hao, Manta y Jun escapando de la escena lo más pronto posible, murmurando una pregunta al pasar: "¿estás bien?"

No, él no estaba bien. ¿Eran idiotas?

Él prefería negar con la cabeza y sostener su gorro pegado a esta, tapando su horrible calvicie.

Verdaderamente, una de las cosas que le hubiera gustado era que Horokeu hubiera tenido la oportunidad de acariciar sus violáceos cabellos.

Y no, él no quiere cuestionarse eso ahora; no mientras se inclina hacia la tapa del inodoro.

* * *

**XXIII.**

* * *

Eran apenas las diez de la mañana. Demasiado temprano para que en su edificio hubiese tanto ruido y movimiento. Quiere gritar y que todos se callen porque,¡hello! Él estaba aquí muriendo de cáncer cerebral, por si alguien no se dio cuenta.

El piso frío hace que el dolor se le acentúe en todo el cuerpo. Es peor cuando abre la puerta y el frío lo azota duro sobre la piel sudada.

Observa las cajas dispersas y sabe que se trata de una mudanza. Ren no logra identificar quién es el que se muda entre tanta gente, hasta que lo tiene en frente.

La lengua se le enreda cuando su vecino lo ve y se presenta con una sonrisa inocente y ojos negros rebosantes de mariposas que viajan hasta alojarse en su estómago.

─Hey, compañero. Soy Horokeu, tu nuevo vecino.

* * *

**XXIV.**

* * *

─Soy Ren.

Ignoró a su corazón romperse un poco y se tragó cualquier comentario. La vida podía ser una perra, pero a veces era contemplativa.

Lo único que lamentó fue que las paredes no fueran lo suficientemente delgadas para poder escuchar a Horokeu respirar.

Ah, y no tener pelo.

* * *

**XXV.**

* * *

Ren no durmió esa noche. No es que importara a qué hora se durmiera tampoco: no tenía un trabajo al cual ir o a una universidad a la cual acudir desde que toda la locura del cáncer empezó.

De hecho, desde que se enteró que tenía fecha de caducidad, el único lugar al que no había dejado de ir era la pintoresca y particular cafetería ubicada en el medio de un barrio desolado. Lo cual lo llevaba a pensar en su reciente vecino.

Su reciente y desmemoriado vecino.

Su reciente, desmemoriado y hermoso vecino.

Su reciente, desmemoriado, hermoso y ruidoso vecino del cual se había enamorado.

Ren se incorporó sobre su cama, con las pupilas dilatadas, contrastando que, no solo se estaban fundiendo sus neuronas y su vida, sino que, al parecer, su inteligencia también.

Y no, él no podía; no debía; y no quería. Pero lo hacía y, ¡oh, mierda! Eso respondía muchas preguntas y aclaraba un par de cosas. Y, ¡oh, no! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? El hecho de que guardara un pedazo de servilleta toda arruga y maloliente, cuyo número escrito nunca había llamado, debería haber sido una clara señal.

Ren se rió bajito en las penumbras de su cuarto, tratando de no aumentar el dolor permanente de cabeza que convivía con él desde hace seis meses.

Menos mal que conocía el dolor. Menos mal que sabía que la vida era una perra. Menos mal que Horokeu tenía amnesia y él iba a morir.

Pero eso no lo hacía sentirse mejor.

* * *

**XXVI. **

* * *

Subir el ascensor con Horokeu era una de las experiencias más incómodas que Ren recordaría siempre. Por no decir horrible y frustrante.

─¿Qué piso? ─le había preguntado el de cabellos azules (maldito suertudo con pelo), sonriendo afablemente.

¿Acaso nunca dejaba de sonreír?

─El mismo que el tuyo ─Ren no estaba de humor ese día. Había tenido una mala semana y fiebre casi todas las noches, aumentando por tres su dolor de cabeza, impidiéndole dormir.

Para colmo, el invierno no dejaba de empeorar y su ropa, que si bien estaba tan flaco que podía ponerse tres buzos y aun así no rellenarlos, no parecía ser nunca suficientemente cálida, provocando que él muriera de frío constantemente.

─Eh, claro ─contestó Horokeu, apenado.

Y entonces, ¡maldición! No era culpa de Horokeu no recordar en que piso vivía. Ren quiso escupir una disculpa, o algo parecido, pero se contuvo porque eso solo empeoraría las cosas. En cambio, no pudo evitar ocultar su sorpresa cuando Horokeu sacó un pequeño cuaderno verde de su bolsillo y leyó una hoja específica antes de marcar el botón de su piso: era un cuaderno para recordar.

A Ren le gustaría saber si su nombre estaba en esa libreta.

Por lo siguiente minutos, Ren mantiene los labios sellados y finge que el aire entre ellos no es tenso.

* * *

**XXVII.**

* * *

Se pasa horas, noches, días, semanas, imaginando cómo sería tener a Horokeu a su lado mientras se abriga con la cuarta frazada y arrima aún más la estufa a vapor que le compró su hermana.

Se imagina cómo sería tener un cuerpo cálido a su lado y alguien que se preocupe por él todos los días. Se imagina cómo sería, si esa persona fuera Horokeu, y ninguno de los dos estuviera jodido. Se imagina cómo sería si estuvieran juntos. Se imagina cómo sería despertar todos los días al lado de su vecino, envuelto en sus cálidos brazos.

Ren toce un poco más, creyendo que un pedazo de pulmón podría tranquilamente salírsele por la boca. Ren deja de imaginar porque su realidad es otra y él sabe que Horokeu no lo recordaría al día siguiente.

Ni nunca, en realidad.

Se tapa aún más con las frazadas y no, él no lo hace porque está limpiándose las lágrimas; lo hace porque está combatiendo el frío que parece nunca acabarse.

* * *

**XXVIII**

* * *

─Hola, soy Pillika Usui, la hermana de Horo-Horo, tu vecino. ¿Tienes un minuto para hablar? ─Se presenta una chica de pelo azul, ojos azules y ropa rosa, en el momento en el que él abre la puerta.

Es bajita y chiquita, un poco más joven que él, algo cachetona y, sin duda, Ren cree que es demasiado obvio que es la hermana de Horokeu. El problema es que, el apodo que utiliza para su hermano, lo desconcierta y le parece hilarante a la vez porque, que un chico amnésico que con suerte recuerda su nombre –Ren ha observado que en las mañanas el chico de ojos negros no responde a nadie que lo llame por su nombre hasta que no relee su libreta-, tenga un apodo tan espantoso, es lo más ridículo que escuchó luego de que Yoh confesó nunca haber probado la marihuana.

─Tengo muchos minutos, en realidad, pero no creo que pueda gastarlos innecesariamente.

Él es descortés, lo sabe, pero está a punto de ir a su octava sesión de quimio y eso no lo pone de buen humor. Nada lo pone de buen humor, de hecho. Excepto, quizá, el hermano de la criatura indignada y que infla los cachetes en clara señal de que está irritada.

─Solo venía a hablar de mi hermano y de su problema para que estuvieras al tanto, pendejo.

Oh, no, ella no lo acababa de insultar, ¿cierto?

─Mira, mocosa, no tengo tiempo para tus idioteces, ni ganas de hablar del problema que tenga el inútil de tu hermano, el cual no puede recordar ni cómo es que se llama, as…

Las palabras de Ren se atoran en su garganta cuando nota una presencia detrás de la enana que está frente a él, aún con las mejillas infladas.

Horokeu está ahí y Ren sabe que escuchó todo lo que dijo porque está mirándolo como si le hubiera dado una patada. Y, a pesar de que sabe que el peliazul no recordará nada mañana y probablemente lo mira así porque solo se siente herido por palabras vacías, él no puede evitar querer morirse.

Es irónico que se olvide que él ya está muriendo.

* * *

**XXXIV. **

* * *

Él agarra un cuaderno en blanco y una pluma, se sienta frente a su escritorio y se dispone a escribir. Ren es novelista y estar muriendo no parece ser suficiente excusa para su editor, quien le da una fecha de plazo para que le entregue, como mínimo, ocho capítulos de su nueva historia.

En vez de hacer eso, él está escribiendo un título diferente en la portada: 'información sobre Horokeu Usui'.

Hoja en blanco desde hace dos horas.

La realidad lo golpea una vez más al darse cuenta que no sabe nada sobre Horokeu después de ocho meses de haberlo conocido. Solo tiene su apellido, que trabajaba como mesero, y que padece amnesia a corto plazo. No sabe que le gusta, ni cuántos años tiene, ni por qué usa bandas en la cabeza, ni por qué tiene un apodo tan ridículo y una hermana tan molesta.

Tacha el título y rescribe: 'cosas que no sé sobre Horokeu Usui'.

Lo tacha de nuevo y cierra su cuaderno.

* * *

**:). **


	3. Primavera

**Shaman King no es mío. **

* * *

**Dont forget me: Primavera. **

* * *

**XXXV. **

* * *

─Soy Ren, tu vecino.

─Hey, sí, lo sé. Es decir, no lo sé, pero sí lo sé… yo, quiero decir…

Ren no está pensando en lo extremadamente adorable que se ve nervioso. Nope. Absolutamente no.

─Está bien, no hay cuidado. Venía para saber si necesitabas ayuda con algo, o simplemente alguien con quién almorzar.

Tampoco está pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría meter su lengua en esa perfecta boca abierta en forma de O. Ni en cómo le gustaría lamer la sonrisa que recibe mucho después.

─Alguien con quien almorzar suena estupendo para mí.

Es así como Ren termina cocinando omelettes para ambos –Horokeu es torpe hasta para servir un vaso de agua y Ren no está hecho de paciencia-, mientras hablan de todo y de nada.

─Entonces, ¿a qué te referías con eso de que sabías quién era yo? ─pregunta Ren, casual, pretendiendo concentrarse en la comida, disfrutando que la primavera comienza a surgir efecto y el sol se filtra por el amplio ventanal del departamento de Horokeu.

O tal vez es la sensación que entibia el pecho de Ren al admirar como su vecino se sonroja, dándole un color que le recuerda al otoño de una mañana y al calor de la venidera primavera.

─Veo que ya sabes de mi, eh, problema ─afirma, un poco ofuscado ante ese hecho. Ren no pregunta por qué, pero, sin embargo, se lo puede imaginar─. Debido a eso, Pillika, mi hermana, me ordenó hacer una especie de lista con los nombres de todos los vecinos y anotar al lado de sus nombres ciertas características que me permitan reconocerlos.

La respiración de Ren se vuelve espesa, observando como Horokeu saca del bolsillo de su chaqueta la familiar libretita color verde.

Ren lee las características que Horokeu ha escrito sobre él: introvertido, malhumorado, inolvidable.

Esta vez fue él quien recuperó un poco de color en su pálido rostro, con su corazón tronando en sus oídos, más vivo que nunca.

* * *

**XXXVI.**

* * *

─Alguien tuvo un buen día ─Se burla Anna, comiendo una galleta del mostrador, acariciando su pancita de apenas dos meses de embarazo.

─Callate, no es eso ─Pero Ren se sonroja y Anna sabe que es eso.

─Jijiji, ¿tiene algo que ver con el nuevo vecino? ─pregunta Yoh desde la cocina, removiendo la cena con un cucharón.

─¡Que no es eso, te digo!

─Me cae bien ─sentencia Yoh, sonriendo.

─¿Cómo, en nombre de los Grandes Espíritus, te puede caer bien alguien, si ni siquiera has hablado con esa persona? ─exclama Ren, incrédulo, olvidándose de que, en efecto, se trata de Yoh, y muchas veces su amigo es raro y habla rarezas.

─Bueno, cualquier persona que te haga sonreír de esa manera, no puede ser mala.

Ren no rebate eso. Cree que Yoh es demasiado ingenuo, estúpido y relajado. Sin embargo, por el resto de la noche, él intenta disimular un poco su sonrisa ante ellos dos y procura no pensar tanto en las palabras del castaño.

No lo logra.

─¡Cállense y dejen de reírse de mí!

* * *

**XXXVII.**

* * *

Una cuestión de rutina, asegura su hermana. Paciencia, afirma Anna. Compresión y perseverancia, duda Hao. Morir, flotar y revivir, contesta Yoh, al cual Ren no toma mucho en serio porque no sabe si está contestando su pregunta o hablando de una planta de Marihuana, y él, realmente, prefiere no preguntar.

─Un momento en el tiempo. Aquel recuerdo que congelas y mantienes vivo en tu memoria. O al menos, eso pienso que es ─Le responde Horokeu, balanceando sus pies, ambos sentados en el balcón.

Ren está fumando. No debería, pero no le importa. Nada le importa en estos momentos cuando descubre el significado detrás de las palabras de su vecino: Horokeu nunca ha estado enamorado. Ni nunca lo estará porque su cabeza vacía, no solo no guarda recuerdos o personas, sino que no almacena emociones tampoco. Al menos, no duraderas o largas.

Horokeu no siente nada más allá de un día. Solo es un día que se sentirá deprimido, enojado, enamorado, adolorido, y después… blanco, interminable blanco, y volver a empezar.

* * *

**XXXVIII.**

* * *

Ren siente que al lado de Horokeu, él muere todos los días.

Él admite que se trata un poco de eso.

─¡Cáncer y amnesia, qué dúo! ─Es lo que contestó Horokeu cuando Ren finalmente le dijo que estaba muriendo, anotando su enfermedad en la libreta verde, como si fuera una cualidad.

Cuando el de los pelos azules no ve, Ren borra de la libreta la nueva palabra que ha adjuntado Horokeu.

* * *

**XXXIX.**

* * *

Cuando Horokeu le pregunta por qué llora, él contesta que es alérgico a la primavera, a pesar de que solo faltan dos semanas para que termine y no ha mostrado señales de alergia en toda la temporada.

Horokeu no pregunta. Da igual, él se olvidará mañana.

* * *

**:(.**


	4. Verano

**Shaman king no es mío. **

* * *

**Dont forget me: Verano. **

* * *

**XXXX. **

* * *

No está funcionando. Nada, de hecho, está funcionando. Lo confirma una semana después de que ha comenzado el verano, cuando ya han pasado nueve meses de saber que está enfermo y seis de meses de tratamiento con la quimioterapia, la cual no hace más que consumirlo como consumió todo su cabello y el color de su piel.

Tiene cita con su médico y las noticias no son buenas. Pero, ¡Já!, ¿cuándo las fueron? Todo ha sido una constante pesadilla por esos meses.

─Y, dígame, doctor, ¿cuánto tiempo me queda?

Ren estaba bromeando. Su médico no cambia la cara de seriedad y aprieta aún más los resultados entre sus manos.

Ren no llegará al próximo invierno.

* * *

**XXXXI. **

* * *

Él va a morir pronto. Es la tercera semana de verano y solo quedan cinco meses antes que el otoño comience, pero da igual porque Ren no llegará al invierno.

No ha visto a Horokeu en todo ese tiempo; no encuentra la valentía, ni la forma de encararlo, para recordarle quién es él o que se está muriendo. El dolor, a pesar de ser verano, parece que nunca deja de pesar y, últimamente, no le da tregua. Hace tiempo cambio las pastillas por las vacunas de morfina, pero parece que ellas también se burlan de él.

Ren extraña a Horokeu. Sabe que Horokeu no lo hace porque no tiene esa capacidad, pero él decide, en un último momento, dentro de su delirio febril, que quiere ser recordado. Así que idea un sistema para que el chico de los cabellos azules lo recuerde de la misma manera que tiene que recordar respirar o que tiene que recordar su propio nombre todos los días.

* * *

**XXXXII. **

* * *

Al otro día, cuando Horokeu abre los ojos en la mañana, su habitación está empapelada con papelitos rojos y mensajes escritos en ellos.

Desde ese momento, al despertar todas las mañanas, un muchacho de pelos azules debe recordar todos los días que se llama Horokeu; que tiene amnesia a corto plazo; y que tiene un vecino que se llama Ren.

* * *

**XXXXIII.**

* * *

Están entrando en el segundo mes de verano y todo pasa tan rápido que Ren no puede evitar sentirse completamente enfermo: por las malas, aprende a vivir con su dolor de cabeza, con su malhumor, con las fiebres nocturnas –que pasaron a ser todo el jodido día desde hace unas semanas-, y con sus vómitos cada vez que decide comer algo. Claro, si es que eso aún se puede considerarse como 'vivir'.

Lo único que Ren mantiene constante, y como prueba de que aún respira, son sus cigarrillos y Horokeu. Y sabe que a ambos los tiene a medias.

─No deberías fumar ─recrimina Horokeu, con una mueca.

Ren pone los ojos en blanco. Es lo mismo todos los malditos días. Quizá debería anotarlo en uno de los papelitos que hizo para Horokeu.

─Da igual, me estoy muriendo y mi tiempo ya se agotó; esto no va a empeorarlo.

Ren espera el sermón de siempre, ese que gasta todos los minutos que le quedan juntos antes de que el sol descienda por el horizonte y ellos lo observen desde el balcón. Puede ser insignificante, pero para Ren y Horokeu es el atardecer que anuncia un día menos de vida para uno y el vacío de los nuevos recuerdos adquiridos para el otro.

Ese atardecer, algo cambia entre ellos. Ren no lo percibe al principio, pues sus labios están tan maltratados que perdieron la sensibilidad hace algunos meses, pero conforme el calor persiste, él finalmente se da cuenta de que Horokeu lo está besando.

Ren siente que el atardecer acaba de adquirir un nuevo significado.

* * *

**XXXXIV.**

* * *

El chico de ojos negros despierta al otro día y hay un ligero cambio en lo que tiene que recordar todas las mañanas.

Su nombre es una; que tiene amnesia es otra; y que tiene un novio llamado a Ren es la que más le importa.

* * *

**XXXXVI. **

* * *

─¿Cuántos años tienes?

─¿Cuánto me das?

─No me hagas responder eso.

─¡Pervertido! ¡No estaba hablando de eso! ¡Deja de hacer gestos, Ren!

─Eres un ruidoso, ¿lo sabías? Vamos, dime tu edad, oh, gran pitufo azul.

─Obviaré eso por tu bien. Según mi documento, tengo veinticuatro años, pero todos los días me despierto pensando que tengo veinte. Es realmente frustrante cuando me doy cuenta de que no.

─Bienvenido al mundo real, donde todo el mundo es viejo, Peter Pan.

─Hey, ¿cuántos años tienes tú?

─No importa. Cuéntame lo que recuerdas antes del accidente.

─Oh, no mucho. Recuerdo que le hablaba a mi madre y después, ¡pum! Un camión barriendo el camino con nosotros dentro del auto. Ella murió; yo viví, pero a un alto precio.

─Estás vivo. Eso es todo lo que importa.

─No me siento vivo en las mañanas, cada vez que me olvido de que existes.

─Solo es un momento hasta que lees las notas, chico cursi.

─Sí, lo sé. Pero en esos momentos, ¿no crees que así se siente morir? Ya sabes, si no te recuerdan, ¿no es que ya estás muerto?

Ren no tiene respuestas para ello.

* * *

**XXXXVII. **

* * *

Ren entiende que él muere para Horokeu todos los días, observando cómo se oculta el sol naranja por un día más, dejando que el cigarrillo sin prender cuelgue en su boca.

* * *

**XXXXVIII. **

* * *

Los papelitos rojos han desaparecido del cuarto de Horokeu. Él sigue su vida normal, no hay nada diferente.

Excepto un pequeño vacío en un lugar que no puede localizar.

Cuando se cruza con Ren más tarde ese día, Horokeu lo mira como si algo y Ren lo mira como si todo.

* * *

**XXXXIL.**

* * *

─Entonces, eres mi vecino.

─Soy mucho más también.

─¿Mucho más? ¿Es eso posible?

─Funcionó hasta ahora.

Horokeu está de acuerdo con eso, sonriendo incómodamente ante la mirada inquisitiva de Ren.

Los papelitos rojos no regresan a la habitación de Horokeu, pero él siente que falta algo todos los días.

* * *

**u.u**


	5. Otoño II

**Shaman king no es mío. **

* * *

**Dont forget me: Otoño II.**

* * *

**L. **

* * *

La palabra inolvidable desaparece de la libreta de Horokeu dos semanas después de que el otoño volviera.

* * *

**LI.**

* * *

─Estoy enamorado de ti.

─No digas eso cuando no tienes idea de lo que estás hablando.

─Sé de lo que estoy hablando; cuando te veo, puedo sentirlo.

─¿Cómo puedes sentir algo así si no siquiera sabes quién soy?

─Ya te dije, porque lo siento. Aquí, en mi corazón, todo el tiempo. Mi memoria podrá olvidar, pero mi corazón no.

─Tampoco todas esas babosadas, eh, chico cursi.

─Tampoco.

Una lágrima sobre una mejilla; una mano sobre un corazón; un cigarrillo remplazado por un beso; y un instante sobre un destino sellado.

* * *

**LII.**

* * *

─No lo soporto más.

Ren murmura, llorando, en la oscuridad de su cuarto, abrazado a Horokeu.

Ha devuelto todos los papeles rojos a la habitación de Horokeu; será egoísta con él mismo y con el chico de ojos negros, pero por un día, él piensa, no le hará daño a nadie. A él, después de todo, ya no le queda más tiempo: puede sentirlo en el crujir de sus huesos y en el palpitar horrible de su cabeza que remplaza el de su corazón.

Por un día, antes de ceder, Ren quiere sentirse vivo.

─Por favor, Horo, no me olvides. Por favor.

─No te olvidaré, Ren, lo prometo. Shh, no lo haré.

Horokeu siente que, al día siguiente, cuando encuentra su cama solamente ocupada por él, algo falta allí.

Incluso antes de leer su libreta y los papeles rojos, él siente que le falta alguien.

* * *

**LIII.**

* * *

Un nuevo papelito rojo es agregado en la pared del cuarto de Horokeu antes de que despierte.

"_**Soy Ren, tu novio. Ven a buscarme, vivo al lado y te estoy esperando. Prometiste no olvidarme. No lo olvides."**_

* * *

**LIV.**

* * *

Es la última semana del segundo mes de otoño. El cráneo de Ren se expande y él no deja de llorar porque siente que alguien le ha insertado una bomba que explota constantemente. Ya no tiene fuerzas para hablar ni para moverse.

─¿Quieres que me quede? ─pregunta Horokeu, suavemente, acariciando el cabello de Ren.

Sí, su cabello creció cuando la quimioterapia fue descartada. Él recién ahora lo nota, sin embargo, en estas condiciones y en estas circunstancias. No tiene fuerzas para sonreír, pero su pecho se remueve al saber que pudo cumplir uno de sus deseos.

Trata, con esfuerzo, de que Horokeu capte el mensaje cuando él envuelve su muñeca caliente con su mano fría. Sabe que es egoísta porque el frío de su cuerpo es insoportable y Horokeu puede que sepa lo que está pasando por ese día. Pero él, al final del día, no le hará daño a nadie.

─Todo estará bien, Ren. No vas a alejarte de mí. No ahora. Nos quedan muchos mañanas y atardeceres que disfrutar, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor, no me dejes.

Él está llorando, pero Ren sabe que no son más que promesas vacías porque Horokeu podría recordar el dolor y el amor por solo ese día.

Por solo un día más.

* * *

...


	6. I will not

**Shaman king no es mío. **

* * *

**Dont forget me. I will not. **

* * *

**LV. **

* * *

Es la mañana de la primera semana de invierno.

Horokeu encuentra un papelito rojo ese día, pegado sobre la portada de un libro.

"_**Soy Ren, fui tu novio. Soy inolvidable. No lo olvides, lo prometiste." **_

Y él no lo olvidó.

* * *

**Gracias a los que llegaron hasta acá. **


End file.
